


Never Be The Same

by CJRed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJRed/pseuds/CJRed
Summary: When Hermione comes up with an alternative potion for the twins to use for Valentine's day. Chocolate, a bit of charm work, a lust potion, and three people come together. All that is needed is sixty seconds and a bit of gumption.





	Never Be The Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_was_BOTWP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_was_BOTWP/gifts).



> Beta: dyslexic penquin
> 
> As always, I own nothing, I just play in the sandbox.
> 
> This story is dedicated to the wonderful and amazing I_was_BOTWP. She has been my cheerleader from the very first fanfic I ever uploaded before she even knew who I was. Before I ever joined a facebook group, she was there, cheering me on, offering suggestions, and just being a supportive wonderful human. From internet acquaintance to real life friend. She is simply put, a beautiful soul and I am so lucky to have her in my life. To many more years of play dates, sleepovers, random trips to the zoo, and celebrating birthdays and holidays together. Thank you for being the amazing friend that you are. I love you.  
> Cheers,  
> Cjean

**_I could try to run but it would be useless._ **  
**_You're to blame._ **  
**_Touch my hand and you and_ _me_ _will never ever be the same._ **  
**_Camilla Cabello_ **

 

**Never Be The Same**

  
Hermione was early on Monday as she had a potion simmering she wanted to check on. It was a variation of a love potion. The first thing she had done after agreeing to work for the twins as their Potions Mistress was demand the twins remove all love potion-laced candy off the shelves. They had reluctantly agreed only after she had promised to work on a safe alternative. She had also gotten them to agree, rather easily, that ten percent of sales off any potion, charm, or product she created would be given to charities. It irked her to realise that after a year of working for the twins, she had been able to effect more policies with that money than she had in the five years she had worked for the Ministry of Magic!

  
The latest potion she was working on was still a bit dodgy, but it was much better than the one they had used before. This potion at least required consent. If the party eating the chocolate did not like the giver it wouldn't activate and it wore off at first kiss. It had been a tricky bit of charm work combined with the potion to get the base. Both parties also had to consume the potion laced chocolate at about the same time for the combination charm and potion to work.

  
With two weeks until Valentine's day, she was hoping to get these on the shelf. She just needed someone to test them with so she could see if the charm worked correctly in the potion and perfect the dosage needed per chocolate.

  
Looking at the potion she let out a happy little mew. It looked perfect. She quickly ran spells over it checking for safety before she grabbed what she needed to make chocolates so that she could add it to them. She needed to know if it changed the flavour of the candies and she needed someone to test them on.

  
As if destined by the fates themselves, two tall broad-shouldered redheaded menaces waltzed into the room grinning at her.

  
"Hermione-" George said cheerfully.

  
"How are you?" was finished by Fred.

  
Hermione blinked at them a moment before she shook herself out of her stupor and flushed a bit. Did they have to be so good looking? You would think the awful robes they wore would diminish their good looks. When she was sure she could speak without having her voice squeak like a ninny she cleared her throat to respond, "Good, the potion is ready to go in the chocolate, and I am just about to make that now."

  
Fred's eyes went wide and he rushed forward. "Now, now, I can do that."

  
Hermione glared at him and then snorted turning to look at George who was grinning. "Stop grinning at me George, I can make chocolate just fine."

  
George stood up straighter and then frowned. "How do you always know who is who?"

  
Hermione shrugged it was a valid question since she had fixed his ear with a potion she had worked on for her Mastery, no one could tell them apart again, no one that is except her.

  
"No idea, I just do," she said honestly turning back to check on the antidote which had also been simmering over the weekend.

  
Fred grunted from where he was whipping together chocolate. "Our own mother can't do that, Hermione."

  
Hermione blew out a breath, not willing to admit how she could tell them apart, so she started separating single doses of her potion for each chocolate.

  
"I am not sure if it will change the taste. It shouldn't- but if it does, I suppose we can add peppermint or some other flavouring."

  
Fred looked up nodding, "Are you going to explain exactly what this potion does?"

  
Hermione tilted her head flushing. "Well, you have to eat it with the other person and it will cancel itself after a kiss or after you take the antidote."

  
George stared at her in awe, "You figured out how to make a love potion cancel itself?"

  
Hermione nodded, "That was actually the easy part."

  
Fred broke in, awe clear in his voice, "That is bloody brilliant, witch."

  
Hermione grinned back at him, "Okay, is that chocolate ready?"

  
"Yep, add your portions. George and I will eat one with you."

  
George piped in now, "You got an antidote handy, right?"

  
Hermione nodded towards the other cauldron simmering. "Yes, and each package of candies will have three chocolates laced with that. I was thinking we can use white chocolate for the antidote."

  
"Sounds like a good plan," Fred said as he carefully put the chocolate into the moulds and grabbed the drippers Hermione had set out with the dose she was starting with.

  
Once it was added he waved his wand over the chocolate freezing and setting it.

  
They all looked at their handy work and Hermione felt her stomach start to flutter. "Um, they still might not exactly work and I could have the dosing off, so just be prepared. Plus, um, there is another factor to the candies you need to know."

  
George looked at her curiously and she took a deep breath and rushed through her explanation, "You have to be at least attracted to the person you eat them with," she said softly with an embarrassed shrug.

  
Fred snorted and shoved a chocolate at his brother, "Won't be a problem here, you are a fit witch."

  
George grinned and took his candy gesturing at her. "Will that be a problem for you, love?"

  
Hermione knew her face was probably as bright as their robes by now, "Oh, shut up and eat the candy," she said grabbing her chocolate and taking a bite. "It tastes just like chocolate to me."

  
Fred was chewing his with his eyes closed as a quick quotes quill hovered, obviously ready to dictate anything they said.

  
"I can't taste the potion, you George?" Fred asked his tone brisk.

  
George was swallowing his and sucking some chocolate off his finger, Hermione felt her stomach flip. Wow, it worked fast.

  
"Nope, tastes as it should."

  
Hermione closed her eyes and bit back a moan, "I can sense it working," she said huskily. "That is a bit faster than I was expecting. I am all aflutter."

  
Fred responded and she could tell he was grinning at her, "Are you now? Why would that be little witch?"

  
Hermione felt his deep voice roll over her and shuddered. "Maybe too strong of a dose. We can cut it in half-"

  
She jumped as hands settled on her face and saw George in front of her his azure eyes intense.  
"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

  
"Contemplating how to keep this feeling longer. You said a kiss ends it?"

  
Hermione nodded dumbly as she sensed Fred moving behind her and then moaned as his hands fell on her shoulders.

  
"You, you are taking advantage of the loophole in the potion," Hermione protested weakly.

  
Fred laughed deeply and she felt his breath whisper over her ear. "If you think no one else will do the same-"

  
George's voice now washed over her like melted butter, "we had better check you for spell damage because your brain is addled."

  
Hermione shifted on the seat and tilted her head allowing Fred to breathe down her neck. "Oh, damn, I didn't expect it to be this intense. I will have to half the dose for sure."

  
George chuckled and it caused her to jump. "Now here is the question? Do we take the antidote or kiss you, little witch?"

  
Hermione bit her lip and knew that her pupils were probably blown wide with lust. "I- I- I- oh, don't stop," she pleaded as Fred ran his hands down her side and circled her waist.

  
"Antidote, George," Fred said raggedly.

  
A few moments later Hermione was blinking at them in embarrassed shock. "Um, sorry?"

  
Fred grunted and sank down on a stool as George panted against a wall. "It felt different than the love potion we had before, that was all lust, little love or adoration."

  
Fred nodded his voice still husky. "Heavy on the lust, bloody hell."

  
Hermione frowned and leaned forward to grab her notes. "Maybe I should keep working at it?"

  
George waved her off, "No, let's try with a lower dose. We are not marketing them as love potion chocolates anyways. This might be a much better seller."

  
"No kidding," Fred said wiping a hand down his face. "You say that will only happen if the two people eating the chocolates want it to?"

  
Hermione bit her lip not looking at either of them and still flushed. "That is the theory but we would have to test it."

  
"Still want to make out with Ron like you did in sixth year?" George asked his voice low and with a bit of an edge to it.

  
Hermione turned to glare at him, "I would really rather not lose my breakfast, George Weasley."

  
Fred chuckled as he moved out of the lab, "Half the dose and let's see what happens with Ron. He does still want to make out with you. Lee, however, does not, so he can be our test subject for both parties not interested."

  
Hermione groaned but nodded turning to set more chocolate.

  
George pushed off the wall and started making white chocolate for the antidote. "The antidote tasted awful without the chocolate to balance it," he said conversationally.

  
Hermione nodded pulling her hair up on top of her head and setting it with her wand. "Right, I think I have a better idea on dosing now. You and I can try, we will just wait to see how long it takes for lust to hit us and take the antidote right away."

  
George swallowed a few times his face going a bit pink before he nodded jerkily and got to work.

 

  
It was three tries later when Hermione felt she had got the dose just right. "I mean, I really really want to kiss you, but I don't feel like my life will end if I do not."

  
George groaned and grabbed a piece of white chocolate nodding. "Same, listen I need a break. Fred can test it when he gets back and then we can try Ron and Lee, yeah?"

  
Hermione wiped at her flushed face and nodded letting out a slight sigh of relief when the feeling in her stomach eased as the antidote took effect. "Okay, let me make some more chocolates at this dosage."

An hour later Fred had his hands clenched at his side as he grabbed a white chocolate and nodded at her, "Seems about right, you ready to try it with Won Won?"

  
Hermione giggled and sighed before she nodded, "Does he know what we are doing?"

  
Fred smirked, "No. But don't worry; we will hex him before he actually kisses you."

  
Hermione went bright red and then said slowly, "Well, we should really see if the charm works and cancels out the spell once you do kiss."

  
Fred glowered at her and then said slowly, "not with him."

  
Hermione looked at him wide eyes but nodded, which seemed to please him as he turned and left, coming back in a moment later with George and Ron.

  
The latter looking around curiously and with a hint of fear. "You aren't about to turn me into a chicken or something, are you 'Mione," Ron asked nervously.

  
Hermione grinned at him wickedly and handed him a chocolate. "Only if you call me 'Mione again, Ronald."

  
George chuckled and slapped his brother on the back, "She is eating the same potion, just tell us what you feel and we have the antidote ready when we are done."

  
Ron looked at the chocolate and then at Hermione who nodded and popped hers in her mouth. When Ron finally ate his she started counting in her head before she looked over at George and shook her head. It had been exactly sixty seconds with both twins for her to feel the urge to touch them and three minutes before she wanted to kiss them.

  
At the two-minute mark, she still felt nothing. "As expected here," Hermione said with a grin.

  
She raised an eyebrow as both twins seemed to slump with relief but then gasped as Ron let out a low moan.

  
"What the hell, Hermione. I want to kiss you," Ron said with a mixture of lust and confusion.

  
Hermione flushed and watched as Ron stalked towards her.

  
"Want to, but can you not?" Hermione asked curiously.

  
Ron seemed to pause considering this and then nodded his breathing going harsh. "Yeah, but it burns. What the fuck did you give me?"

  
"An alternative to the love potions. You were dosed with those before; can you tell us how this is different?"

  
Ron screwed up his face in distaste but started talking. Beads of sweat showed up on his face as he explained the differences. Hermione finally took pity on him when it looked like his brothers wouldn't and grabbed a piece of white chocolate with the antidote handing it to him.

  
"Any urge to snog me still?" she asked staring at her friend carefully.

  
He was still very flushed but had slumped with relief, "No, Merlin that was odd."

  
George clapped his hands, "right little bro, you had better get back to work!"

  
An hour later Lee Jordon arrived and they both just sat and talked about the charm she had used, neither of them feeling any urge to snog. After an hour the twins shoved antidotes at them and hustled Lee out, clearly bored with the current topic of conversation.

  
"So all that is left is to see if a kiss cancels out the lust compulsion," Hermione said bossily looking over the notes from the day.

  
When she looked up however it was to find the twins gone. Bugger that she had been talking to herself. Sighing heavily she grabbed the chocolates and went out to track down her test subjects. She was surprised to find that the store was closed. It was later than she had realised. Knowing the twins usually headed up to their now renovated large flat above the shop she trudged up the back stairs and knocked at the door.

  
"Come on in," was bellowed and she sighed pushing the door open.

  
"We still have to finish testing this!"

  
Fred walked into the living area from the bedrooms and smirked at her, "Yeah, we know, but we figured we would feed you before we snog you senseless."

  
George rounded the corner from the kitchen grinning. "It's the gentleman thing to do, Hermione."

  
Hermione couldn't help laughing at their antics as she set down the chocolates on the bar and sat down. "I won't say no to a meal."

  
Fred snorted handing her some elderberry wine, her favourite. She took it with a smile and sipped it as she watched the brothers work together to prepare the meal. She always found them so fascinating. They seemed to communicate without speaking and she loved analyzing them to try and guess what they were saying. Currently, Fred seemed to want something that George was wary of.

  
"I wish I could read your minds," she said absently as she observed the stare off.

  
They both whipped their heads around to look at her.

  
"What do you mean, love?" Fred asked curiously.

  
Hermione shrugged sipping her wine, "Well, you two always do this. Some of your body language is easy to read, but I can't tell what you are saying to one another."

  
George gave her a surprised look and then turned away to finish the lamb chops. "It's odd enough you can tell us apart, now you want in our heads?" he grumbled.

  
Hermione laughed as Fred nodded in solidarity with his twin. "What he said."

 

  
  
Dinner was delicious and Hermione was sad that the evening was coming to a close. She treasured her time with the twins outside of her lab.

  
"So how is Lena?" she asked as she helped clear the table.

  
"Don't know-" Fred said.

  
"We broke up a few months ago," George added with a shrug.

  
Hermione stopped walking and turned around to look at them in shock. "What? But I thought you two really liked her? She was even understanding of you wanting a triad."

  
George snorted, "a little too okay with it, love."

  
Hermione frowned. "What does that mean?"

  
Fred scowled and flew the dishes into the sink. "It means that was the only reason she was dating us. She was turned on by the idea of fucking twins."

  
Hermione glared at Fred and then shook her head angrily, "Language, Fred."

  
George chuckled and walked up behind her to hug her. "Shall we make him put a knut in the swear jar?"

  
Hermione rolled her eyes and shrugged away from George. They had made her a swear jar the first week she had started working with them. So, any time they swore and she caught them the cheeky brats put a knut in and winked at her.

  
"Oh stop, come try the chocolates so we can all get some sleep tonight. It is already gone past eight and I need to feed Crooks."

  
"No you don't," Fred said with a grin.

  
"I don't?"

  
George grinned at her taking her hand and leading her over to the couch. "Nope, we invited him over for dinner too. Have a look, we even made him his own window seat."

  
Hermione looked over at the large bay window in the living room and gasped. Her elderly familiar was indeed lounging on a conjured window seat happily sleeping.

  
"How did you get him to stay up there?" she asked awed.

  
Fred walked over and waved at the window. "Magically insulated and a warming charm on the bed. We fed him lamb and rice and he curled right up and hasn't woken up since."

  
Hermione nodded and then shook her head, "You stole my cat!"

  
Both twins laughed walking over to pull her down on the couch with them.

  
"Only for dinner, love," George said sincerely.

  
Hermione shivered as she was surrounded by the sheer masculinity of the twins sitting so close to her. Damn, they made her tummy do flips and her palms sweat.

  
"So, ready to try the chocolates?" Fred asked picking one up and handing it to her.

Hermione nodded not trusting herself to speak.

  
"Should we try one at a time or all three of us together?" George asked seriously.

  
"Both, I think," Fred said his tone just as formal. "We need to know how it affects more than just two people at once."

  
"Right you are Fred," George said cheerfully. "One of us kissing her might cancel the whole lot of us."  
"Or not," Fred said wickedly.

  
Hermione let out a small groan, "oh just shut up and try the bloody chocolates."

  
"That's a knut in the swear jar, love," George said with a smirk as he popped the chocolate in his mouth.  
Hermione ate hers and then started counting. At exactly sixty seconds she closed her eyes.

  
"Right on time again," she whispered.

  
She felt George shift as Fred said, "yeah, for me too. So we wait a few minutes until it is at its peak and then George will snog ya."

  
"Letting me go first, I appreciate that brother."

  
"You need the extra practice," Fred said his tone slightly teasing.

  
Hermione huffed out a breath at the two and tried to ride out the intense lust that was building inside of her.

  
"It's becoming uncomfortable," she said breathlessly.

  
George turned her into him and let his hands sink into her hair. "Can't have that, love. May I kiss you?"

  
Hermione blinked at him, "Isn't that the entire point?"

  
George smiled at her his face soft even though his eyes were a bit wild, "I still want your permission, Hermione."

  
Hermione flushed in embarrassment and then said softly, "please kiss me, George."

  
Fred let out a small moan behind her. She reached over and touched his thigh. She let out a gasp when he laced his hand with hers, just as George lowered his mouth and snogged her senseless.  
It could have been minutes, or maybe hours, but when she separated her lips from George's, she found him staring at her in shock.

  
"What, what is it?"

  
"You, Hermione Granger, are one hell of a kisser," he said hoarsely.

  
Hermione ducked her head as she felt Fred laugh silently behind her.

  
"How you feeling Fred?" George asked seriously.

  
"Like I might burn to death if I don't taste her. You?"

  
"All lust I feel currently is due to that kiss, not the candy."

  
Before Hermione could wrap her head around what they were saying Fred turned her to him and searched her face. "What do you feel, love?"

  
"Um, I really, really want to snog you."

  
"And George, do you still want to snog him?"

  
Hermione knew she went red in the face as she nodded and let out a small breathless sigh, "But, not the same as what I feel for you. He is right, I still feel lust, but it is not from the candy."

  
Fred nodded and tilted her chin up, "May I kiss you now, Hermione?"

  
Hermione let out a small whimper and nodded. Fred pulled her into his lap and then he was snogging her to within an inch of her life. She was able to pay better attention now and could feel when the potion was neutralized.

  
That did not, however, keep her from continuing to kiss Fred. Nor, did it stop her from running her hands across his chest. She arched back when she felt George behind her, snacking his arms around her midsection. "I want more," she whispered raggedly.

  
"Potion or you, Hermione?" George demanded as he scooted closer to her, pulling her back against his chest.

  
"Me, I felt when the potion ended. Maybe it's made me bolder?"

  
"Possible," Fred said kissing along her neck. "I want more too, but I have for a while now. Both of us have."

  
Hermiones' eyes snapped open in shock. "Why didn't you say anything?"

  
George grunted out a short laugh, "You seemed to want to keep us firmly in the friends section of your brain, love."

  
Hermione tilted her neck to give Fred better access and then moaned as he sucked at her neck. "Well, that was silly of me. We could have been doing this much sooner."

  
George sucked in a breath and they both attacked her. Suddenly, she was lifted up and carried towards a bedroom. Fred stripped as he walked behind her, his eyes hooded with lust. Hermione knew she should probably slow things down, But truth be told, she had been dreamt of this for ages.

  
Carefully, she was lowered onto a large four-poster bed. She gasped as George yanked off his jumper.

  
He was just as fit as Fred. She licked her lips with anticipation as the twins stripped in front of her. Down to just their shorts, they moved onto the bed; stalking her as if she was prey.

  
"You are wearing far too much clothing, witch."

  
Hermione laughed and allowed George to pull off her jumper. She had already ditched her robes long before dinner. Fred worked on her trainers while she worked on her jeans.

  
"Holy Merlin, Fred, she wears lace under those frumpy jumpers."

  
Hermione flushed and bit on her lip as she felt hands brush over her lace covered breasts.

  
"Yeah, and her knickers match," Fred said as he yanked her jeans the rest of the way off her.

  
"Godric, you are a goddess, Hermione," George said reverently.

  
Fred was kissing up her thigh and opening her legs. "She smells like heaven."

  
Hermione moaned as she felt him pull at her knickers and then insert a finger between her folds. "Already wet for us too."

  
Hermione was lost in sensation. She had never had a threesome before and having one person on her breasts and another at her core was overwhelming.

  
George started kissing her again just as she felt Fred flick her clit and she almost had an orgasm right then.  
"May I taste you, love?"

  
Hermione opened her eyes as George removed her bra and gave Fred a slow nod. His face was flushed and his eyes were so bright. She relaxed her thighs and then let out a loud moan as he licked her and inserted two fingers inside her quim at the same time. George seemed to figure out that she liked her nipples pinched because he had started doing that as he kissed his way back to her mouth.

  
"You going to cum for us sweet witch?" George asked as he nibbled her lip.

  
Hermione moaned and arched her back as he pulled at a nipple.

  
"I think she is close," Fred said with a pant, "she is gushing my fingers. Tight though, we will have to be careful."

  
George moved to suck at her neck as Hermione felt her orgasm building. "Close, so close," she said moving to try and kiss George again.

  
"Good, once you cum we are going to shag you into a coma," George said with a wicked grin.

  
"Oh, shut up and kiss me!" Hermione said smiling at him.

  
They really were a pair of cocky bastards. And speaking of cock, a rather impressive one was nudging her thigh. When had they lost their shorts?

  
"Fred, can you stretch her out enough?"

  
A grunt and suddenly fingers scissored inside of her and she fell off the cliff she had been dangling on since that first kiss.

  
"Oh God, oh wow, in me, someone get in me," Hermione said as her orgasm seemed to keep building.

  
"Now that is a request I can't refuse," Fred said as he moved over her, dislodging his brother.

  
When his smooth cock pushed at her she lifted her hips and swung her legs around his waist. Then she turned searching for George who seemed to have anticipated her needs; because he was there ready to kiss her.

  
All three of them groaned as Fred sank into her fully.

  
"Will you suck my cock, Hermione?" George asked his eyes searching hers.

  
Hermione knew her eyes went wide but she nodded eagerly, wanting him to somehow be a part of this moment.

  
Fred seemed turned on by the sight of her sucking George's cock, because he sped up. She could feel him getting deeper with each thrust. Her moans seemed to drive George crazy, after the third one be began slowly fucking her mouth.

  
"Gonna cum," Fred said slamming into her and swivelling his hips.

  
George was panting and reached down to tweak her nipple. "Me too, can you cum with us, love?"

  
Hermione moaned around his cock and arched to take Fred deeper and then gasped as someone flicked her clit.

  
Three thrusts and flicks later she was a goner. Her orgasm seemed to trigger both of them. Fred stayed deep as he spilt his seed inside her. George stopped moving as his own orgasm hit. She swallowed as much as she could before she had to move off him to suck air in.

  
Fred had collapsed on top of her and she had to pinch him. "You are too heavy, budge over."

  
He sighed happily and rolled them so that she was on her side facing him and stayed deep inside of her. George cuddled up to her back kissing her shoulder.

  
"Hermione?" Fred said after their heart rates had gone down.

  
"Yes?" She asked sleepily cuddling closer into him.

  
"Will you be our valentine?"

  
Hermione couldn't help it, she burst into laughter as she opened her eyes to look up at her lover.  
"Aren't we a little past that?"

  
George grunted and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Well, it seemed like a safer question than will you marry us."

  
Hermione froze and then burst into laughter, "You two are awful! You don't propose to a girl just because you slept with her."

  
Fred rubbed her belly and grinned. "Oh, we have had a ring since you started working for us."

  
Hermione bit her lip trying to ascertain if they were serious or joking. Joking, they had to be joking.

  
She snuggled closer and said tiredly, "Yes, I will be your girlfriend. Yes, I will be your date to the Valentine ball at the Ministry. No, I am not marrying you right now."

  
"Good enough," George said cheerfully.

  
Hermione yawned and allowed herself to drift off to sleep. Would she marry them? Honestly, how silly.

 

  
Six months later, Hermione Granger married Fred and George Weasley in a quiet garden wedding at the Burrow.

  
Six minutes after the reception started, people began randomly started kissing each other. Hermione threatened to murder her husbands unless they quickly gave people the lust chocolate antidote.

Sixty minutes after that the three of them were caught in a compromising position by her new mother-in-law.

  
Six months after the wedding, she welcomed a baby girl into the world. The poor child was born with a full head of curls in a deep red.

  
They named her Diane Scarlet Weasley.

  
Six years after their wedding they had a house full of children, six successful joke shops running around the wizarding world and Hermione was pregnant with their sixth and last child.

  
All because of their famous sixty-second lust chocolates.

 


End file.
